Just Friends
by xjealousyx
Summary: James and Lily come back to school for their last year. Have feelings changed? Will Lily finally see James the way he sees her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is my first story in a long time. Some of the time in the story it goes off and explains some the characters in a greater detail.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Lily, have a nice summer?" James asked as she arrived in their cabin.

"No, horrid as usual, Petunia and her fiancé were staying and they are just so vile."

Both Lily and James had been able to overcome their differences and have a civil relationship. Maybe it was due to them maturing into adults for their last year of school but then James wasn't exactly mature.

Lily looked deeply at his face as he fooled around with his best friend Sirius. She had seen a completely different side to James at the end of the last school year, he had expressed his deepest feelings about his family and about her. She had comforted him but also had turned down his advances saying they should be 'Just Friends' as she was not ready for a relationship yet and wanted to be sure before she destroyed a friendship.

James ruffled his brow and pouted his lips as Sirius taunted him with his glasses which were floating high above his head.

'He looks so cute' she thought as she watched them.

She gasped.

'Do I really like him?'

She bit her lip as she sat deep in thought. It wasn't until Sirius spoke that she woke from her trance.

"Hey, where's that friend of yours, the shy one."

"Amanda? She should be here already, she and Annie came together," Lily answered.

Her two best friends.

Amanda Grey, her name fit her a little too well. She was small and shy, with long brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. She was so quiet, she hardly got noticed, it was a surprise Sirius even knew she existed. Lily had become her friend back in second year and she had realised that behind the shyness and the books she was always reading was a happy, bubbly personality begging to be let out.

Very different from Amanda was her other best friend, Annie Lowry. She was energetic and full of fun and had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes which almost sparkled. She was always looking for something new and exciting to and could never sit still for too long it was a wonder the train journey didn't drive her mad.

"Why'd you ask, Sirius?" James asked who was now prodding his other friend Remus who was asleep in the corner of the compartment.

"No reason really, she's just normally here already and I have to ask her a favour," he muttered.

"Ah, young love," James joked.

Sirius punched him in the arm.

"Shut up no I don't, she's a nice person I just don't know anything about her and she's really shy."

"What the hell happened to you Sirius, when did you turn all serious, I didn't think any of that matter to you," James said him mouth hanging open.

All of a sudden the door slid open and Lily looked up. There stood Annie, she had dyed her hair black, which was strange but was still very sparkly and bright.

There was another girl with her who Lily didn't know but when she looked closer she realised who it was.

"Amanda?"

She stepped into the compartment transformed. She had defiantly grown and was now the same height as Annie, also her hair was now shoulder length which showed off her face more and she was wearing smaller glasses that showed off her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked so different and had let her beauty finally shine through.

"Woah, Amanda you look different," Lily said standing to greet her friends.

"Sirius, man, wasn't there something you had to ask Amanda?" James said nudging Sirius who was staring at Amanda.

"It can wait," He mumbled back.

"Ok Padfoot, but put away your tongue you hound," James joked.

James had learnt to use jokes to keep himself from breaking down. The last year hadn't exactly been great. His parents had been killed in a brutal attack by an insane wizard and Lily had rejected him even thought she still wanted to be friend 'Just Friends'. Maybe there was hope and he had to see if there was ever a chance she could like him as much as he liked her.

"James?"

"He's gone, wait let me just …"

"Ow that hurt Padfoot!"

"And he's back."

James rubbed his arm where Sirius had zapped him.

"Are you ok James?" Lily asked, the concerned look on her face made him melt.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Oh we should be going to the Prefects Cabin now shouldn't we?" he replied.

James stood up and followed her out the door.

**Ok I'm going to stop the chapter there. Hope you liked it :)**

**Next chapter is a bit shorter as it is just the rest of the train ride and what happens in the two cabins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait I've been away for quite a while. I always do that, start but never finish. Well back now don't know for how long but will be sure to post lots of chapters.**

**Well hope you enjoy the story.**

Once they were gone, everyone stopped what they had been doing and looked at each other.

"Honestly I'm so sick of them two, they are so meant for each other, why can they not see it!" Annie moaned, she had her arms wrapped around Remus who was now awake. He had been asleep for a long time, being a werewolf really made him tired.

"Well James made his feelings pretty clear but now he's afraid to do anything about it because he doesn't want her to hate him again and loose her friendship, Lily is the on denying it." Remus said.

Remus and Annie were complete opposites, he was shy an refined and she was loud and energetic. However they had kept a steady relationship for 2 years now and were always found in each others company apart from holidays, full moons and Divination class which Remus didn't take.

"Ok, anyone got a plan?" Amanda asked, she was trying to be more confident.

"We could try a charm that bounds them together somehow," Sirius said.

Everyone looked round at him.

"What, so I did a little reading this summer, I want to pass my N.E.W.Ts just like everyone else."

"It's hard for me to say but I think that sounds like a good plan, Sirius," Annie said she still looked a bit shocked.

"I'll go to the library as soon as I can when we get to school and do some research," Amanda piped up.

"I could help you, if you like?" Sirius said.

She blushed violently.

"Sure," she whispered.

James and Lily had been sat in the Prefects Compartment for over an hour. It was really boring, after briefing the prefects on their job there was nothing left to do.

Lily was writing notes on a piece of parchment, her hair gently swayed in the breeze from the open window and her eyes seemed to twinkle like emeralds. James watched her patiently.

'She's so beautiful' he thought.

He wished he could take her in his arms, kiss her passionately and they could be happy together forever.

"James? Are you listening? I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry, what was it?"

She sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, are you sure you're ok James you seem a bit odd today, no offense."

She came towards him and his heart started to race, he calmed down as she sat next to him.

"I'm fine, I guess I was just worried about seeing you I don't want to mess up and have you hate me again."

Well that was what James wanted to say but it didn't come out right.

"I'm fine, worried don't mess up and hate me again." He mumbled, only the main words coming out.

Suddenly Lily threw her arms around him, she didn't know why she did it but it just felt right at the time.

"Oh, this is cosy Potter," a familiar annoying voice laughed.

"Get lost Snape, I don't want to have to deal with you," James snapped.

"Ooo! Finally got the mudblood to fall for you."

James stood quickly and pulled out his wand.

"I warned you never to call Lily that, she is a better person than you no matter if her parents are muggles or wizards. Anyway it's not as if you're a pureblood yourself."

He held his wand close to Snape's face.

"Ah why should I waste my breath on you anyway." and with that he flicked his wand and the compartment door closed in his face.

"James, that was so heroic and mature, you didn't even curse him." Lily said.

"I wanted to but I know how much you hate it and I want to be a better person."

He sat back down in his seat.

"We should get changed soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily!" Annie shouted as she saw her friend ahead of her in the entrance hall.

"Annie, hi, nice hair," a girl from Ravenclaw called.

"Thanks Nicole!"

They all entered the Great Hall and took their seats at their houses tables. Annie and Amanda sat down next to Lily who had sat quite far along the table and Sirius and Remus joined James who was sat opposite where Amanda was sitting.

"You never came back to the cabin, I guess you had lots of business to take care of," Amanda said to Lily when she had sat down.

"Yeah, it was so boring."

She looked up as the first years as they entered the hall slowly looking around at their surroundings, some were pointing at the ceiling, they all looked so small and shy. Lily remembered being the same when she first came all those years ago. Then she noticed a quite familiar face.

"Amanda?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that Dorian up there?"

"Yeah it is," She replied.

"Who's Dorian?" Sirius asked trying to join the conversation.

"Dorian is Amanda's little brother, he's a mischievous little thing, always pulling tricks on everyone, bit like you really," Lily explained.

Sirius grinned broadly.

"Ah someone to take my place and follow in my footsteps."

They all laughed but became deathly silent when Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Welcome, I wanted to say something before the sorting began, I am happy to announce that some students from Beauxbatons will be joining us in sixth year."

Three blonde girls arose from their seats and everyone clapped as they bowed.

"They will be in the safe care of Gryffindor house, thanks you."

After Dumbledore had once again taken his seat, the sorting began.

Most people did not pay any attention until their house name was shouted at which they all cheered. There had been three Slytherin, one Hufflepuff, five Ravenclaw and four Gryffindor sorted when Professor McGonagall had called out.

"Grey, Dorian."

Lily and the others turned around anxiously watching the young boy as the sorting hat engulfed his whole head. It was about five minutes until the hat finally shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They all burst into cheer as Dorian ran towards the table.

"Great I'll never get rid of him now," Amanda joked.

The rest of the first years got sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore stood once again and spoke about rules and new changed to the routine.

"I wish luck to those taking their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts this year. I would also like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Head Girl for this year, who are James Potter and Lily Evans. I need to see you both later this evening please, thank you and enjoy the feast."

The tables were suddenly filled with glorious food.

"Finally! I've been waiting all summer for this!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh you do eat like a dog, don't you Padfoot," Remus said joking as he watched his friend tearing the meat from a chicken leg.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius mumbled, hi mouth full of food.

"Honestly don't eat and talk your making me quite nauseous,"Lily moaned, "James you too." She said as James went to make fun of Sirius while eating a whole sausage.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered once he had swallowed it.

Annie winked to Amanda over the table and they both started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing Lily," They both said together.

After another hour had passed the food finally ran out. All the tables filed out to their own dormitories apart from Lily and James who went over to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you wanted to see us," Lily said as she and James stood in front of him.

"Ah yes, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, just wanted to make sure you got shown to your private dormitories near Gryffindor tower."

"Private dorms?" Lily asked curiously, "I've never heard of them before."

"Yes they are new, the head boy and girl get their own special area away from the other pupils. There is one near each house common room but seeing as though you are both from Gryffindor I though you should use the same one. I'll escort you there straight away."

He arose from his chair and led them up to almost near the portrait of the fat lady whom Gryffindor tower was behind. They instead stopped in front of the painting of a young gentleman dressing in medieval clothing.

"Give Sir Edward your new password and then you may go inside. I must leave now, goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor."

Once he was gone James turned to Lily.

"So what should our password be?" He asked.

"How about Golden Snitch?"

"This place is amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

They had entered their private dorm to find the most beautiful room. There was a large common room with comfy chairs, a rustic oak table, two desks and a great open fire. Two doors lead off into the bedrooms; each had a large bed adorned in their house colours and also a large bathroom each.

"It's beautiful," Lily said when she saw her bedroom.

"I guess a room has to fit its owner perfectly and yours certainly is beautiful," James said coming into the room.

"That's very sweet of you."

-

"So our plan starts tomorrow," Annie said once she had gathered the group together.

They were huddled into a corner of the Gryffindor common room, away from all the noisy fifth and sixth years.

"Tomorrow Amanda and I will go to the library and look up spells," Sirius said quietly.

"Tomorrow is the start!"

**Ok next bit might be a bit random but I just had to put it in.**

**Oh yes how many times did I want to put tomorrow in that last little bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is all about Amanda and Sirius. Enjoy!**

Amanda wanted to make sure that Sirius and her got to the library early before breakfast.

'He'll be asleep still' she thought to herself, 'How do I wake him?'

Suddenly she realised a way that she could get into the boys dorm without getting caught.

Over the summer she had learnt how to become an animagus, it hadn't been as hard as she had thought and had picked it up quite quickly. Amanda hadn't told anyone yet as it was illegal to be unregistered.

She transformed into her animal form, which was a small grey cat, and headed towards the boys dorm.

It was a mess. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and there was a nasty odour coming from under one of the beds. Amanda dodged around the mess to try and find Sirius' bed. She noticed one of the beds had not been slept in.

'That weird friend of theirs isn't here'

She remembered he had not been at dinner either. Finally she found his bed and jumped up onto it. He wasn't there. There was a noise from the bathroom and she realised someone was in the shower.

Five minutes later, she heard the water stop and footsteps heading towards her on the bed.

"Hello kitty, what are you doing here?"

Amanda looked up and panicked. There was Sirius, stood in only a towel.

"Meow!" She said hiding her face in her paws.

Sirius laughed.

"You're a cute thing aren't you," he said picking her up and stroking her gently.

"Meow!"

"I'll get ready and then we can take you back to your owner."

He placed her back on the bed and proceeded to get ready.

'I can't believe I am doing this' Amanda thought as she once again covered her eyes.

"Ready kitty?"

She opened her eyes and saw that he was now fully dressed and had seated himself next to her on the bed.

"Meow!"

"I'm guessing that's a yes then," He said taking her in his arms again.

They went down to the common room and Sirius sat in a chair in front of the fire. He began to stroke Amanda again and would not let go of her.

"I wonder who your owner is. I bet they are worried about you," he said holding the cat very close.

"Meow!"

"Oh why am I talking to a cat, I must have gone mad," He turned Amanda so they were face to face, "I just feel a strange bond like you know what I am saying."

"Meow!" She stared into his grey eyes, they were filled with so much emotion.

"Anyway, you go back to your master now kitty."

Sirius placed the small cat on the ground and she ran up to the girls' dorm.

Moments later Amanda appeared on the stairs, she had transformed back now.

"Morning Amanda!" Sirius chirped cheerfully.

"Morning," She mumbled.

"You look terrible."

"I feel it."

She hadn't been in her cat form that long before and it was really tiring.

"Are we still going to the library?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah sure, but I need breakfast first, I'm starving."


	5. Chapter 5

"I've found it" Amanda shouted causing Madame Pince to appear and give her a stern look.

"Oh sorry," She whispered.

Amanda picked up the book and placed it in front of Sirius.

"A binding charm, it's pretty simple to do and cannot be broken until the charm has ran its course," She explained.

"Sounds good, but what's the catch?" Sirius asked.

"Well the charm can only be performed on the first day of the month." She said.

"That's ok, if anyone can do it you can, your one of the best students in our charms class."

"Isn't there any other way of doing this, I don't feel comfortable charming my best friend."

"Well we can try other ways first and keep the spell as a last resort," Sirius said.

"Ok, so what's our first plan then?" She asked.

"Blind Date!"

"Who's that then?" James said popping out from behind a bookcase, making them both jump.

"Oh James, how long have you been there?"

"I just arrived, why, having a private moment eh Siri?" James asked cheekily.

"Nope just having a friendly chat weren't we Amanda."

"Yes that's right," Amanda replied shutting the book in front of her quickly.

"Well watch out Amanda, I know how a friendly chat with Sirius ends," He said then winked.

"I'm sure I can look after myself but thanks anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I've missed quite a few of the chapter I wrote because I didn't think they fit in at this moment but will use them further on. That's why the last chapter was so short.**

Once school started the days flew by, it was almost a month until plan 'blind date' could be taken into action. They were all going down to Hogsmede village for a break from school.

"Hurry up girls, we'll miss the coaches," Remus shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming!"

The two girls appeared on the stairs. They were dressed in winter coats, gloves and scarves; Annie was also wearing a hat with a lion emblazoned on the side,

"Finally!" Sirius shouted.

They all rushed out of the common room and went down to the entrance hall where everyone stood waiting to go on the coaches.

Down the stairs behind them came Lily wearing a black coat and matching green hat scarf and gloves.

"Hi everyone," She said once she had reached them.

"Hi Lily, have you seen James?" Remus asked.

"No, he left ages ago, he must be down there," she answered pointing to the crowd.

Suddenly everyone started to move out of the front doors and the crowded room was now starting to empty.

They noticed James stood among those that had yet to leave. Sirius went to call him but they noticed he was talking to someone. A tall girl with blonde hair from Ravenclaw.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked.

"That's Charlotte Benning, fifth year although she looks older. Very popular among the boys," Annie said as if she had memorized everything about her.

"I can't stand her," Lily muttered.

Everyone turned to look at her. Lily never said anything bad about anyone out loud.

"She always acts so much better than everyone, what does she want with James?"

They looked back at the couple who were now laughing, and then they saw something Charlotte did not. James awkwardly looked away from her, searching for someone, for them.

"I guess he needs our help then," Sirius and Remus joked and then they ran off shouting,

"Oi! James mate, lets go!"

James turned towards them but was caught off guard as each grabbed an arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Wait you guys, what are you doing?" He said in surprise.

"Were saving you," they answered once they had put him down next to the girls, who had left the hall while the rescue had taken place.

"Talking to Charlotte Benning, what were you thinking James," Annie said tapping him on the head.

"Ow ... she started it, something about her family buying her something, I can't remember," James said rubbing his head.

"Honestly what a spoilt bitch," Lily muttered.

"Erh – did I hear you correctly? Did you say bitch or witch?" James asked shocked.

"I said bitch."

"Oh Lily are you feeling alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Here's a coach guys," Remus called.

"Come on Lily, you sit next to James, Amanda next to Sirius," Annie ordered putting them in their seats.

"Annie!" They both muttered under their breath.

They had all sat down but the coach still had not started moving. At the coach door appeared Charlotte Benning, fake smile painted across her face.

"Room for one more?" She chirped.

"No it's full, sorry," Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I could fit in somewhere, I'm only little," She replied trying to get in.

"Yeah but your egos too big," Lily whispered.

"We said no, it is full. So, back off Benning!" Annie shouted pushing Charlotte from the coach but causing herself to fall as well.

They fell into the mud and Charlotte started to squeal about a new coat and Annie was curing a lot.

"I better go sort this out, sorry everyone," Remus said as he went to climb out of the coach.

"Ok Remus."

Once Remus had got out, the coach started to move away. He ran over to Annie who had now stood up and was watching Charlotte squirm in the mud.

"That was great but I though you were just going to jump out saying you'd forgot something," He said when he had reached her.

"I was, but then she arrived," She said gesturing to the muddy girl, "And she was annoying everyone but especially Lily and no one annoys my friends when they are getting set up on a date they don't know about."

Remus laughed, "I love you, you crazy genius of a woman."

"I know," she replied kissing him.

They broke away from each other and Remus said, "Come on, you better get cleaned up, we'll take the shortcut."

-

"Do you think they will be ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"They will be fine Lily, I'm sure they can find something to do together," Sirius answered winking at James.

The coach came to a stand still near Hogsmede and they all got out. Looking around, the place was full of all the people that had been waiting in the entrance hall.

"Oh no, It's so packed I'm afraid I might get lost in the crowds," Amanda worriedly said.

"Yeah maybe it would be a good idea to stick in twos," Lily replied.

"Good idea Lily, I'll go with Amanda, you stick with James," Sirius said grabbing Amanda's arm.

"But, Ah, Amanda," Lily mumbled.

"Well it's not as though James and I could walk round holding onto each other that would just look odd. Ok."

"Ok we get it Sirius," James said.

"Good. Well we're off to Honeydukes, see you," Sirius said quickly.

He then picked up Amanda and ran through the crowds out of sight. He didn't stop until they reached an empty clearing in the street, where he put her down.

"Ok, so now they are alone, hopefully the plan will go well."

"Yeah I'm sure of it. Let's go, I'll buy you some sweets," Sirius said taking hold of her hand and giving her a big cheesy smile.

-

"Ok, I guess it's just us two," James said turning to Lily.

"Hmm, yes. Does this seem a bit strange to you?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story, added it to their favourites or given me a review.**

"Remus, where are we going?"

"It's a shortcut to Hogsmede," Remus answered.

He had a small map in front of him as he wondered the corridors of Hogwarts. They stopped at a large statue.

"Ok, quickly let's go before anyone comes."

He grabbed Annie and pulled her down a secret passageway. It was very dark and smelt funny.

"Just hold onto me until we reach the other end ok."

-

"James, where are you taking me?" Lily shouted as he dragged her through the crowds of people.

"I'm taking you to my favourite spot."

He led her out of the streets to a secluded, wooded area. The trees formed a circle surrounding the largest tree which beneath was a small bench. The wind blew the fallen leaves round in upward circles then down as they swept across the ground. The trees made it very dark, except for one shaft of light which came down from an opening above the leaves and fell upon the bench.

"It's so peaceful here," Lily said walking over to the bench.

"I used to sneak out to here a lot last year, whenever I was feeling bad. I'd just sit here for hours thinking," James said sitting down beside Lily.

"Huh, you came out here?"

"Secret passages, it's a long story."

"So how come your showing me it?" She asked.

"I know you're the only one who would fully understand the meaning of a place like this, somewhere to escape reality."

"That is so sweet James."

James noticed that Lily was shivering.

"Come here, your freezing," he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

They were sat there for a long time. Not saying a word.

James was the first to break the silence.

"Lily, we should head back now," he said quietly.

He looked down at her, she was asleep. Her eyelids fluttered softly and he felt her deep breaths on his chest.

"I love you Lily Evan, more than you know," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

He then picked her up and carried her back towards the village.

-

"Want some chocolate frogs Amanda?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm fine."

He placed the packet back on the shelf.

"Do you think I have enough to last until our next visit?"

He pointed to three overflowing bags of sweets beside them.

"More than enough," Remus answered taking the words right out of Amanda's mouth.

"Ah, so you finally made it."

"Yes, we're here," Remus and Annie said in unison.

"Oh Annie, nice performance earlier, very dramatic," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius."

"There's nothing I like more than to watch two girls rolling around in the mud," He said cheekily.

"Hey!" She shouted punching him, "You're sick!"

"Sorry," Sirius said rubbing his arm in pain.

"So where are James and Lily?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Don't know. We left them in the village centre about an hour ago, they could be anywhere by now."

"Wait, you've been in here for an hour?" Annie asked.

"Why do you think I was so relieved to see you," Amanda said.

"Sirius! You really don't know how to make a girl happy do you!" Annie said raising her fist again.

"No, no, don't hit me again! I'll try harder next time, I promise," He cried covering his face with his hands.

"What are you doing Sirius you fool?"

"Protecting my beautiful face."

"Well once you two have stopped fighting you may realise we are in a shop and everyone is watching us!" Remus shouted.

"Let's go look for James and Lily before you cause any more trouble," Annie said.

"Ok Mum, Dad we're coming," Annie and Sirius said together.


	9. Chapter 9

The group searched all the main areas of Hogsmede. They could not find Lilt or James anywhere.

"Where could they be?" Amanda asked.

Suddenly Annie noticed James appear walking towards them from a path that looked hardly used.

"There's James but where is," she saw a mass of red hair over James' right shoulder, "Lily!"

The all turned round to look as Annie ran towards the couple.

"What's the matter with her!" She shouted, James could sense panic in her voice.

"It's ok she just fell asleep, guess she was really tired, she didn't really seem herself the last few days."

He placed Lily down onto a nearby bench.

"Lily. Sweetie are you ok?" Annie softly said into her ear.

Her eyelids fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes to find everyone stood around her.

"Huh, what happened?" Lily asked.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh, really. Sorry everybody, James hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

"Not at all. I just hope your feeling ok," James replied.

Annie turned to the rest of the group.

"I think we should take her to the hospital wing just in case. Ok?"

"Yes I agree," Amanda said she had a deeply concerned look on her face.

"Is it alright for us to carry you Lily?" James asked.

"Huh, oh sure."

-

"I am very glad you brought her in Mr Potter, Miss Lowry, Miss Grey," Madame Pomfrey said as she led them to a free bay.

James placed Lily, who had once again fell asleep, onto the bed.

"Do you know of emotional stress she has to deal with recently?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

The three students looked at each other.

"Nothing she has told us about."

"Ok, I'd like to keep her here overnight for surveillance, Could you please go collect some of her essential items."

"Sure we'll go straight away."

-

They rushed down the corridors to the portrait of Sir Edward.

"Ah my good sir, miladies, password?" He greeted them with as he bowed.

"Golden Snitch."

"Enjoy your night!" The portrait shouted as they entered.

"You stay here James, we'll go get Lily's things," Amanda said.

Once they had gone James looked over and noticed an opened envelope on Lily's desk. He remembered it had been there quite a few days, since Lily's strange behaviour started.

"Maybe ..." he muttered to himself as her took the envelope and removed a short letter from it.

It read:

_Dear Lily,_

_Hope you are doing well in your last_

_school year. I am very proud of all you have_

_done. Unfortunatly your mother has_

_suddenly become very ill. She has been_

_taken into hospital and I do not know when_

_she will be able to come home. I am sorry to_

_have to give you the news this way. I will_

_keep you informed on changes to her _

_condition._

_Love From_

_Dad x_

James placed the letter back on the desk and stood back in shock.

'She told no one,' he thought.

He knew the pain she was feeling inside. It was the same when he heard of his parents death.

"Annie, Amanda, you need to come see this, I think I found the cause."


	10. Chapter 10

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Annie, Amanda and Lily were sat in the Head's common room. Lily had just been released from the hospital wing the day before.

"Oh Lily, you tell us everything from now on ok!"

"Ok."

"So, change of subject, I saw that creepy boy who hangs around with the guys today. I guess he's finally back from wherever he was," Annie said.

"Oh, he scares me, he looks like a rat. Really strange," Amanda said.

"Where exactly was he?" Annie asked.

"Oh, James told me he had to go look after some Aunt somewhere; his parents wouldn't go and sent him there instead. Sounds a bit too weird to me," Lily explained.

They sat for a whole, motionless. Staring deep into the burning fire. Each thinking of different encounters they had with the boy. They had rarely had a full conversation with him and he seemed to just follow the guys. Even though you could tell that they sometimes got annoyed with him, they would never argue or try to get rid of him. He was defiantly lucky to have such loyal friends as them.

"So have you heard any more about your mother?" Annie asked after the long awkward silence.

"There has been no change so far, I am going to go visit during Christmas break, she may be slightly better by then," Lily explained.

"Oh, well I hope, we both do, hope she gets better soon," Amanda said.

Annie looked at her watch.

"Amanda, it's 2pm, we've got that thing," she said jumping to her feet.

"What thing?" asked Lily.

"Oh just a small study group we have."

"Bye Lily!"

They ran from the portrait down to the common room. Once inside they noticed Sirius and Remus sat in the very far corner. Annie walked over and greeted Remus with a kiss while Amanda sat down in a chair opposite them. They both realised that there was a third person there, hidden in the corner.

"Oh, we invited Peter, I hope you don't mind."

-

"So Plan One was a failure. We'll have to move onto Plan Two," Annie said briefing the group.

"And what exactly is Plan Two?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea," she answered.

"Err- maybe we could do a."

"Let's lock them up in a room together until they give in – or die," Sirius said quickly interrupting Amanda.

"That's the worst idea!" Annie shouted.

"Amanda what were you saying before Sirius interrupted?" Remus asked turning to her.

They all looked straight at her.

"It's stupid. I won't say," she muttered.

"Go on, whatever it is it's got to be better than dogface over here's kidnapping plan," Annie said poking Sirius in the face.

"Ok. Maybe we could do a sort of special game. Where you put all our names into a hat including James and Lily and whoever's name you pull out you have to buy them a special Christmas present."

"Ok that's good. But we set it up so James and Lily get each other. It's perfect!" Annie exclaimed, "All for Amanda's plan raise you hand."

Both boys raised their hands and another hand appeared from the corner.

"Let's get the plan ready – prepare for action!" Annie said loudly but the common room was now empty.

"You get way too over dramatic sometimes Annie!"

-

"The next day they all sat anxiously through their lessons. The time was drawing close to when Plan Two would happen. The day seemed to pass by very slowly until finally they reached the end of their lessons.

Annie and Amanda waited for Lily to finish her meeting with the prefects. While Remus and Peter waited for Sirius to come back with James from Quidditch practice.

"So James, we came up with a great idea for Christmas. We each buy someone a gift but we select that person by …" Sirius said stopping for a dramatic pause.

"What?"

"Pull their name out of a hat!"

"Sounds exciting," James said.

"Oh it is. Remus and I have already selected ours."

"Really, who'd you get?" James asked.

"Me? Oh I got Amanda," he answered. A small grin appeared across his face.


End file.
